The present invention is directed to an intraluminal stenting graft. More specifically, the invention is directed to an intraluminal stenting graft for implantation in a blood vessel including a collapsible tube member formed from a plurality of cylinders. The invention is further directed to a method for making such a stenting graft.
Intraluminal stenting grafts are known in the art. An example of an intraluminal stenting graft/stent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,620, which is incorporated herein by reference. Intraluminal stenting grafts are implanted in a blood vessel to repair, for example, aortic aneurysms. They are also used to support sections of a blood vessel that are diseased or have become narrowed by arteriosclerosis.